


Amorous

by starbabytae



Series: Amorous [1]
Category: yandere - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbabytae/pseuds/starbabytae
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is in love. And it's not just love, it's obsession. // posted on my tumblr under the same @





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an existing story on my tumblr, under the same account name @/starbabytae

A breathless moan left the male’s lips, his eyes closed whereas his right hand was occupied with a rather sloppy handjob as he couldn’t quiet concentrate on the movements, his mind set on the beautiful view from earlier this day, which had involuntarily brought him to his ministrations.

_As a rather new student, the female had been sat at the front, just one table in front of Jeongguk. He couldn’t see your beautiful face, but what had occurred that day made up for it most definitely. You had been busy scribbling something down in your notebook, something the male sadly couldn’t spot, your arm moving over the table ever so slightly and you could hear the sound of the pencil hitting the ground, a surprised gasp following from your lips, you hadn’t even noticed it was rolling over the edge of your desk._

__

_Without much thought, Jeongguk had shifted his chair back, wanting so much for this to be a chance to speak to you, but you were quicker, bending down and grabbing the pencil off the ground before returning to your previous occupation. No one would’ve paid much attention, except for Jeongguk, of course._

__

_And he was glad he did, even though he was fully aware of the blush that was coating his cheeks and he hoped nobody would point out the obvious. When you had bend over, he had been able to catch more sight of your beautiful legs – thanks to the overly short school skirt. He could see until the swell of your ass, black lace hugging around the skin and he could feel himself twitching in his trousers._

He wasn’t new to the feeling, ever since you came to his school, which had only been two weeks ago, he had been attracted to you, not only in one way. Needless to say the thought of you helped him get off at night, and this sight was nothing compared to what he could imagine, he wished he could’ve taken a photo, but alas, it only lasted for a few seconds.

His movements sped up once again when he remembered the sight, his head dug back into the pillows, thumb swiping over the tip of his cock, gathering the few dripples of pre-cum before running back down his entire length, the image locked on the back of his eyelids as a another whimper fell from his lips, he could feel his insides churning with arousal, squeezing his hand around the base of his cock, imagining it would be your tight walls clamping around him, and the thought alone tipped him over the edge, thick spurts of cum covering his hand and thighs, reaching up to his chest that was heaving with each breath.

He took a few minutes to come down from his high, cradling his softening dick in his cum covered hand, his breathing slowing down to normal before he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, running his clean hand through his messy hair, a thin layer of sweat coating his body, and the setting sunlight that seeped through the cracks of his curtains coloured his skin in shining gold.

By now, he wasn’t even ashamed anymore to be cumming to the thought of you. Isn’t it normal to think of your love in such a situation? At least, that’s what Jeongguk always told himself. He pushed his body off of the mattress, trudging to the bathroom for a hot shower to discard of the traces of his recent activity, after all, he had friends coming over.

You felt it everyday, those prying eyes at the back of your head, and they’d never leave. At school, at home, even once when you went out to buy groceries since you were getting low on stuff. Living alone had it’s ups and downs, especially in such a situation where you’d end up locking each door and checking them at least ten times before going to sleep. You were growing paranoid, but for what point?

It started on the first day of school, you knew someone was staring at you, but you shrugged it off. Being a new student, it wasn’t unusual that people would be curious so you didn’t think much about it. But it grew worse the more you tried to ignore it, as if the Person wanted you to notice them.

Things went missing; a hairband you had used in your sports class, your favourite perfume that you’d use everyday, a few pencils and even a hairbrush. They decided to break in and steal rather useless things than money or jewellery. There was no way you could feel safe in your own apartment anymore, but you couldn’t find enough money to move and your current location wasn’t far from school and the small café you worked at for some extra money, it was the ideal place.

Your eyes swiped over to the clock on the wall; your shift would end in about two hours, and currently, there was only one table full, an old couple happily chatting away. You perked up at the sound of the small bell over the door, indicating that a new customer arrived. It was a small group of boys, two of which you could recognize from school, they went to a few of your classes. The other girl that worked the shift with you – Eva, she was busy in the kitchen so you would have to take them. You just hoped they wouldn’t cause you any trouble. Straightening the skirt of your uniform, you took the small notebook from your apron before walking over to the table they had decided to seat themselves. Before you could even open your mouth, one of them already spoke up, surprise found in his voice. «Y/N? I didn’t knew you worked here!» Park Jimin, in School he had a reputation of being a notorious player but knowing him from a few of your classes, he was actually a really sweet boy. You shrugged your shoulders at his statement, not wanting to seem impolite. «I have a rent to pay.» Before he could respond in any way, you turned your attention to the rest of the table, a small smile forming. «So what would you like?»

Once again, you felt uneasy, you could feel a pair of eyes following your every movement, only gone when you went into the kitchen, away from the front of the café and the prying eyes from whoever kept staring. There were only six customers around, and you highly doubted it was the old couple. Logically, it would have to be one of the boys, but you only knew Jimin and Jeongguk, and not even that closely. You felt relieved once behind closed doors, but you couldn’t hide in the kitchen forever.

The small sound of the clock made you jump out of your thoughts and you turned around, eyes scanning through the café. Everyone was gone, your shift was over, had it really been two hours already? Pulling the small apron off, you placed it on a chair before stepping out of the kitchen and back in to the front. The café was empty, Eva must’ve done the payment. «Well that just means less work for me, I guess ..» Passing over to the door, you used the key to lock up after before dread settled in your stomach. Usually this was the time you feared the most by now, because you would have to walk home alone, with the sun already setting, and it made you uncomfortable, paranoid when no one else was around anymore.

Little did you know that you were never alone, but maybe that’s where he made a mistake. Even though, he just wanted to protect you, he knew what he did scared you, he would explain one day, for now, he was fine with just seeing you.


	2. chapter 2

«Jeongguk’s staring at you again.»

You turned your head slightly, your eyes following the direction as your friend pointed her fork at the male. He was staring at you, but the second he noticed you caught up with him, his cheeks reddened and he looked down, attention diverting to the cafeteria food, most likely.

It wasn’t unusual that you would catch the boy staring, it didn’t even surprise you anymore. «He’s such a creep.» You shook your head at that, turning back to look at her. Lia was a sweet girl, she had most of her classes with you, and you were glad she was so nice to you right away, being new wasn’t always that easy.

«He’s just curious, that’s all.» «It’s been two weeks already, if he’s that curious he would’ve talked to you or something. The only thing I ever see him doing is staring at you»

That wasn’t even a lie. You would catch him staring often, not everytime did he notice though. You would always just brush him off as being curious, but she was right, it’s not like you were still ‘the new kid‘. «If he’s so whipped for you he should just man up and ask you out already.»

«Lia!»

❧

He had listened to your conversation closely, even though he was seated two tables away from you, he tried his best to listen to what was said about him. You had caught him staring and for a second he felt ashamed, though it disappeared as soon as it came. There was nothing wrong watching his girlfriend, right? Well, technically you weren’t his girlfriend yet, only in his imagination, and he was fine with that, for now.

He knew he would grow needy for you as time would go on, and if he wouldn’t do something about it soon, he’d never get to be with you, at least, not with your consent. Often his thoughts would get deeper, he’d imagine how you’d struggle against his hold, how you’d scream at him, how pretty you’d look crying. He didn’t necessarily wanted to hurt you but the thought of you denying him left him with a sweet taste. He’d be able to break and bend you to his will, have you completely submissive, and it turned him on like nothing else did.

❧

Your next class was English, he knew your schedule like the back of his hand, and luckily he had this class with you. Ever since you stepped in the picture, he didn’t really care about any of his classes. It was a good one if he shared it with you, a bad one if he had to endure it all alone, without being able to have you there, listen to your oh so angelic voice, he hated it. He often skipped those classes when he could, finding himself pressed to the door of your classroom, listening closely. His ears would perk up everytime he’d hear you answer something, or utter a question to the Teacher. He didn’t care if he looked like a freak, all he cared about at that moment was to hear your voice.

He didn’t even hear his name being called, his eyes fixated on a random point in the classroom, mind set on a fictional scenario. You were his wife, no kids though, they would take your attention away from him. You were best thing he could ever think of. «Jeongguk?»

Had it been real? He would’ve doubted it, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were indeed standing in front of his table, staring down at him curiously. That angelic voice he heard, it was directed to him? How did he even get that lucky? He didn’t know, but he wouldn’t dare question it.

As if you could read his confused mind, you spoke to him again.

«We’re doing a project together. Didn’t you listen to the Teacher?»

«I, uh, I wasn’t paying attention, uh, yeah..» Nervous, that’s what he was. This was his first chance to speak to you and all he could do was sit there like an Idiot and try his best not to stare at you. Although the second you sat down, your eyes fixated on the school book, he couldn’t help but look at you. It started off as innocent, he’d imagine how soft your hair would feel if he’d be able to touch it, how cute you looked at the moment. But the more he thought about you, the more his thoughts wandered off. He’d imagine how it would be to pull your hair when he fucked you from behind, how cute you’d look with your lips wrapped around his cock, staring up at him with those innocent doe eyes while you’d suck him off.

«-guk? Jeongguk, are you listening?» He didn’t even notice you were talking to him again, blinking sluggishly before his eyes fell back to your form, arms crossed over your chest whilst you were staring at him, waiting for him to answer your question.

«Uh, sorry.. What did you say?»

«Class is over soon. I wanted to ask if we can finish the Project at your place?»

His place? You wanted to come over to his place? All alone? Just the two of you in his apartment? This must be his lucky day, though, he wasn’t sure if he would able to behave if he’d have you all for himself. Would he be able to keep himself together? Would he be able to let you go once you’ve finished? He’ll decide then, turning back to you with a quick nod.

«Sure, we can.»


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains smut! [ dom!jungkook, bondage, blindfolds, fingering, oral (f. receiving), use of toys, overstimulation, slight degradation, no use of a condom ]

Silence.

Jeongguk had been waiting for this, the day his eyes would capture the full extend of your naked body, and he wasn’t disappointed with the view before him. Your trembling indicated that you were scared most likely, and he understood. He had used your trust for him, lured you in and now you were sprawled out on his bed for the very first time, completely bare, tied and blindfolded, just like he enjoyed it.

A sound of protest once you could feel the mattress dip down under his weight, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it, helpless and vulnerable to the predator. His fingertips slid over the soft skin of your inner thigh, oh so close, but not touching you quiet yet. He wanted to rile you up, have you dripping from just his words before he’d start his ministrations on your body.

«You’re so pretty like this..» His voice was barely above a whisper, though he made sure to be heard. He’d lie down beside you, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand softly. He wanted to cherish this moment as much as he wanted to fuck into you and make you scream.

«We’re going to have so much fun, princess..» His hand dragged down over your neck, faintly gracing your collarbone before it rested right under your breasts, thumb stretching to reach up and flick against the small bud atop, eliciting a small whimper at the unexpected action and he would catch you squirm, trying to shift away from his touch but he was having none of it.

A sudden buzzing perked your attention, the senses of touch and hearing heightened as your vision was blocked, his voice sounding above the buzzing noise. «I’ve bought this just for you.. I imagined how I could make you writhe beneath it’s touch and how you’d beg me to stop.» Your confusion was soon answered when he placed the head of the object over your bare thigh, vibrations hitting against the skin softly and there was a sudden need to feel it somewhere else. Jeongguk seemed to noticed, the way you gnawed on your lips, the way your whole body seemed to tense under the vibrations, tracing the toy higher and higher before completely neglecting your core, dragging it over the skin of your stomach and up to the supple flesh of your breasts, gently pressing it against the already hardening nipple.

He frowned at the lack of response from you, even though he noticed the way your hands would clench around nothing, the way you tried to press your body into the mattress and away from him. His lips would attach at the flesh right below your jaw, sucking the skin between his teeth and creating a beautiful red splotch that would tell everyone who you’d belong to, even if he wanted nobody to look at you, only he could do that. The hand that had been keeping the toy against your breast dragged back down agonizingly slow, and you’d count the seconds going by.

one, two, three, …

The moment the vibrating head caught up with your throbbing clit your insides churned, your head hitting the pillows below, a faint moan on your parted lips and he couldn’t have imagined it any better. A small smile grazed his features, eyes soft when he looked over your form. You might’ve said no earlier, but your body language betrayed you greatly.

He’d hold the toy in it’s place, feeling his own pants tighten painfully at your whimpers and the way your hips trying to buck up against the contact, only there wasn’t much room for such movements with your ankles tied to the bedpost. «Please don’t try to hide from me, y/n.. I want to hear all of you, but I don’t want to hurt you just yet..» His voice was soft, his free hand coming down to brush through your hair soothingly before turning to grab at your chin, lifting your head in his direction. His thumb graced over your lower lip though soon replaced by his own and you could feel his grip tighten.

He pressed the vibrator firmly against your clit, moving it in circles ever so slightly, eliciting a soft moan in which he greedily slipped his tongue past your lips, swallowing the noise with his own. His lips moved sloppily against yours, as if he’s never kissed someone before, or maybe he’s just been waiting to do this for too long. His tongue pushed against yours, licking and exploring every corner of your mouth, getting a taste of each other, whereas his hand dragged down to your breast, lazily kneading the soft flesh, tugging on the small bud once in a while.

He pulled away with a gasp, leaning his forehead against yours, a soft pant gracing his lips. He couldn’t see the your expression but he could judge by the way your cheeks were tinted a soft pink, your own breath coming out in small pants, mimicking his. His eyes trailed down towards his other hand, removing and dropping the toy on the ground. He couldn’t wait any longer. Vision trained on your now dripping core, he lowered himself to shuffle between your spread legs, resting his hands on your thighs.

«I’d never thought you could look like such a slut,» he’d whisper, moving his right hand higher, «You’re fucking soaked..» He’d lean in slightly, bracing himself on your thighs, eyes blown wide with lust at the sight of your glistening folds. «Shit, I want to taste you so bad.. you won’t mind, right?» Of course, he wouldn’t care even if you did, hands spreading your thighs a little further before he buried his face in-between. His lips came in contact with your clit immediately, tongue licking a flat stripe over your dripping folds. A deep groan sounded from his throat, hands gripping at your flesh, practically pulling you into his face desperately.

Due to the earlier abuse from the toy there was no way to hide how much you were actually throbbing to feel him buried inside of you. A flick of his tongue had you squirming under his grip, gasping for air. There was a desperate need to bury your fingers in his hair and pull him closer, if that were even possible, but you were bound to the bed with no possible choice to touch him anytime soon. The sudden addition of two fingers at the same time ripped a particularly loud moan from your lips, the stretch barely palpable thanks to the arousal dripping down your legs. Jeongguk himself felt like he was in heaven, dragging his fingers against your velvety walls, curling the digits and burying them to the hilt all whilst his lips had now wrapped around the small bundle of nerves, gently sucking it in and rolling his tongue around it. He’d pull away only to look up at you, eyes hazed over with lust. Your chest was heaving up and down with each breath and he could feel your walls clamping down on his fingers tightly, a small knot forming in your abdomen. Adding a third finger to the mix, he pumped them in a steady, fast rhythm, curling them every now and then, getting rewarded with a loud moan everytime he did it, and he knew it wouldn’t take long before you’d cum all over his fingers.

He could the feel the added warmth of your arousal, your body going slack in his grip after the strength of your orgasm. He worked you through it, pulling his fingers out shortly and lifting his hand up to examine the mess you had made. Your cum was dripping down his fingers though he was quick to lick it up, savour the taste. He’d run his clean hand through his hair, wiping the sweat from his forehead before sitting back slightly. He’d have to have you.

He was quick to remove his shirt and pants, his boxers following straight after and he sighed in bliss once his cock was freed from the useless clothing, slapping up against his stomach, the tip red and angry, already leaking pre-cum from being neglected all this time. «I really want to fuck you raw.. there’s no need for condoms, right? I can’t wait to feel you around me..» It was more as if he was talking to himself, knowing you’d be exhausted from your orgasm just minutes before, but he didn’t care. He crawled back over your body, hands stopping to rest on your hips and you could feel his hard cock pressed against your thigh.

Before you could even think about protesting, he dragged his tip over your slit, his head falling to rest in the crease of your neck at the feeling, doing his best not fuck you right into the mattress when he finally pushed his hips forward, entering you with one long, slow thrust until he was fully buried. The stretch was way worse than just his fingers, even with the added lubricant of your previous orgasm, you could still feel the way he stretched you out completely. He would’ve considered himself as generous for being so patient, after all, he was sure you were still sensitive, but he couldn’t hold back for much longer. He’d rest his arms beside your head, pushing himself up on his elbows before he started to move his hips against the tight grip of your walls.

Almost immediately he couldn’t stop his moans, burying his face in your neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against your skin. He was almost ashamed that he’d already feel so close to cumming but he’d blame it on the feeling of your walls raw against his skin. «Fuck, .. shit you’re so fucking tight..» He’d mumble against your neck, a thin layer of sweat building on his body, « I don’t think .. I can’t hold back for m-much longer, shit..» He could feel your walls clenching around his cock, indicating that you were close to your second orgasm, and it took only a few more thrusts before he could feel you cumming all over him, successfully tipping him over the edge. He bit down on your neck to muffle the moan, his hips stuttering uncontrollably as he released his hot seed inside you, filling you up with his release.

❧

Jeongguk’s eyes fluttered open slowly, flinching at the sudden burst of light in his room. He sat up slightly, holding a hand against his forehead with a groan. A dream, he thought, it had been a dream. His eyes traveled down as he felt his boxers stick to his thighs, the pillow he’d been humping in his sleep covered in his cum. «What a bummer..»

He sighed, removing the pillow case and his boxers for the washer. At least he hadn’t woken up with a morning wood, that would’ve been worse. Another sigh followed as he looked over at the clock, 11am. How could he forgot that you’d wanted to come over to finish the project you were assigned? He ruffled his hair slightly at the thought, maybe he could still make his dream come true, after all, you were stepping into his home with the thought of him being a friendly classmate.

He’d have to correct that thought of yours soon.


End file.
